


break the sky

by pendules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean in heaven after he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break the sky

Castiel doesn't go to him at once. He waits. He watches from afar.

He talks to Sam before he heads off to his first job after. He's not angry. He's tired, now, like Dean was too, like he was for a long time. He doesn't ask for any favours. He's not going to try to bring him back. Not this time. He knows this is the last time.

"Will he be happy now?" is the only thing he asks.

"Not just yet. But soon." He leaves him then. He doesn't go back.

*

He meets him in the garden. He looks better. Better than when he first came. Better than he was the last time he was on earth. It kind of breaks his heart to know he couldn't ever get anywhere near this kind of peace when he was alive. It's not fair. None of this is fair. Not his life, and not Sam having to see him die, and _Cas_ having to see him die.

"Cas?" he says when he appears. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Dean. It's me."

"God, Cas. It's been – it's been... How long's it been?"

"You've been gone two months on earth," he replies tersely.

"Oh. Wow. That's – Right. Yeah."

"Time moves faster in heaven. It's easy to lose track."

"Yeah, I guess. But – but where have you been, Cas? I tried praying for you a couple times. I don't know if that even works here."

"I heard you, Dean."

"But you didn't come." He sounds slightly hurt. Then he seems to realise something. "Wait, two months? I've been gone two months. What about Sam? Is he okay?"

"I saw him. I saw him after he burnt your body."

Dean's eyes widen, and he looks like he wants to say something, but then his lips come together again and he just swallows.

"And you haven't been back to see him? Jesus, I didn't even get to say goodbye –"

"I'm sorry, Dean." It's quiet, and he hadn't intended to say it. It's not enough – the words. It'll never be enough. It just comes out though.

Dean looks at him curiously. "You – you knew, didn't you? You've always known." His tone is almost pitying, like he finally understands what carrying around so much knowledge does to someone, no matter how powerful or unyielding they may seem.

"Dean, I – yes. I've always known."

"Well, damn. You couldn't give me a few more minutes? I didn't get to tell Sammy goodbye. I didn't get to –"

"He knows, Dean. He's always known. That's the part that really matters. I couldn't interfere. Not this time. No matter how much I wanted to."

"I – yeah, I get it, Cas. I understand now. You've done enough for me. And for Sammy."

"You know I'll keep an eye on him. And you – you'll see him again."

"Yeah, I know that. But what about you? Why didn't you come before?" He looks almost worried.

"I – Sam's not the only one in mourning for you."

"Cas..."

"It's hard. Harder than I thought. Maybe it's selfish. For a long time, I didn't understand the fear of death so many people have. But then I met you. I wanted you to live forever, Dean. I wanted you to be _you_ forever."

" _Cas_ ," he says again, eyes watery.

"Dean, I'm –"

But he reaches his hands up to cup Castiel's face. "It's okay," he says, softly, soothingly.

And then he presses his lips to Castiel's.

He thinks Dean's more surprised at himself than Cas is. He tugs him in closer, kissing him properly.

Dean pulls away a few moments later, a content smile on his face.

"Wish I'd done that while I was alive."

"I wish you had too."

Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's forehead then, his arms curling around his waist. They stay there a long while, not saying anything.

*

He catches up with Sam after midnight on the highway. He notices that he hasn't changed anything about the Impala this time.

"I saw him," Cas says simply.

His hands tighten on the wheel and his jaw clenches. "How is he?"

"He's still waiting. For you. But I think he's okay with doing that for now."

"That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?" He's a bit frustrated but acquiescent.

"I'll be seeing you, Sam."

He keeps his promise.


End file.
